The Little Things
by wonderstance
Summary: Anthology. With all the bullshit that Mikasa had to deal with on a daily basis, Eren really should've known better. —EreMika
1. only fair

**Title**—the little things  
**Pairing**—Eren/Mikasa (you already know)  
**Chapter 1**—only fair  
**Prompt**—vacancy  
**Note**: I attempt humor. Emphasis on _attempt_.

* * *

Mikasa couldn't quite bring herself to look at the mouth-sized wound on Eren's forehead.

It probably occurred to her, at some point, that if she just left him the way he is, he'd probably bleed out on the kitchen floor and die with that dumb smile on still on his face.

"Heh…so funny story," he began, scratching anxiously at the side of his cheek, probably wondering if Mikasa was going to buy his bullshit at all, "there was this _huuuuuuuuge_ cart going down the street this morning and…"

His story faded into background noise as Mikasa stared directly at the wound on Eren's forehead, wondering how in this grand scheme of things that somebody like _her_ could be in a situation like _this_. The one moment she turned away from the one person she was supposed to protect, he wound up with a giant gaping wound in his forehead.

"…and that's how I got this hole," Eren finished, putting out a sheepish grin for good measure (and praying to _God_ he wouldn't get a beating from her).

The more she thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded. After all, he was standing in the middle of their kitchen, battered and bruised, with a gaping _freaking_ hole in his head.

No, not just a cut.

A bloody hole.

A bloody hole with half a bandage sticking off the side like he'd actually made some _pathetic _attempt to cover it up and hide it from her. As if she wouldn't have noticed that _goddamn_ bloody crater sitting behind the bandage in the first place.

"_Ne_—Mikasa," he said, smiling nervously, "it's not as bad as it seems. Don't worry—"

She slammed the butcher knife, wedging the blade into the cutting board. Eren winced from the sound of the impact.

"—don't worry?" Her voice was hollow, "Are you _really_ telling me not to worry?"

Eren looked unsure, still staring at the butcher knife with the slight relief that the weapon was no longer in Mikasa's hand, "Um…yes?"

A frown formed on her lips and she walked around the center island of the kitchen to where Eren was standing in the doorway. She leaned in to what looked like a kiss—then she paused, her lips an inch away from his. He could feel her hot breath against his face. A shiver shot down his spine.

"Tell me who did this to you," she stated.

Eren forced himself to swallow the lump lodged in his throat, "I can't."

...

...

"Tell me who did this to you," Mikasa repeated again, eyes steely and unwavering, "unless you want that hole to go out the back of your head too."

* * *

The following day, Jean Kirstein found himself in the hospital with a shattered ankle, two broken arms, a broken nose and a black eye.

He shouldn't have been surprised.


	2. an indecent proposal

**Chapter 2**—an indecent proposal  
**Note**—because I can't imagine Eren popping the question any other way hehe.

* * *

"I don't understand."

Honestly, Eren should've expected something like this. He wasn't sure about buying the ring in the first place and if he could do things over, he probably would've left the jewelry shop empty handed especially since he knew Mikasa would never be _that_ kind of girl.

She never wore makeup, never wore any clothing too elaborate and she never wore _any_ _jewelry_. But in _Eren's world_, none of these thoughts occurred to him and his hindsight was somehow always 20/20. Since he never thought about anything twice, that meant he had a tendency to make some pretty infuriating and _stupid_ impulse decisions. Like this decision. This decision with the ring. The engagement ring.

"It's a ring," said Eren.

"I know what a ring is," Mikasa stated indifferently, prodding the side of the metal banding as if it were some kind of toy.

"Hey—be careful," he told her, reaching out his hand to stop her, "it wasn't cheap."

She met his gaze, "Then why did you get it."

Eren faltered, "Well—it's for you."

Mikasa shifted her gaze back to the ring that was still sitting on the countertop of the kitchen table, "I still don't understand."

God, could she be any more blunt? Eren resisted the physical urge to face-palm himself, "It's an engagement ring."

"And?" She looked unfazed.

Apparently she could. Eren sighed, "It's an engagement ring for _you_."

"Why would I need an engagement ring," she stated.

"Because I want to marry you," he blurted out.

She narrowed her eyes, unable to hide the tinge of pink forming on her cheeks, "…marriage?"

"You know…living together," he wasn't able to explain this part without matching her blush, "in goodness and health, spending our lives together—the whole shebang. You know..._marriage_!"

"Thank you, I know what marriage is," Mikasa stated, giving him a side-eye.

The blush on Eren's face darkened, "Well—it's not that I didn't think you knew—"

"Okay."

He arched an eyebrow, "…wait, what?"

"I said okay," Mikasa told him, "I'll marry you."

"_Really_?" Eren grinned sheepishly, scratching the side of his cheek, "Whew! Wow! _Um_, man am I glad to hear that. And here I thought things were going to get super awkward and—"

Before he could finish, Mikasa kissed him gently on the cheek, "You talk too much."


End file.
